I can't promise you that
by kaizer20
Summary: It's a story about moving on and loving someone other than the past lover and a story about friendship.


**A/N: I was in one of those moods o.O. Niway' I'm planning on trashing some of my stories, since I don't feel like rewriting the whole chapters again after my computer broke a few times and I just lost the inspiration to write them again. It does depend on the situation, though.**

* * *

><p>I can't promise you that<p>

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_"Seeing you go is something that I_

_may not be able to handle, but..._

_I have to move on no matter what."_

_~Unknown_

* * *

><p>In a hateful afternoon, at the tennis field, a rather enraged woman was serving the balls to hit her target.<p>

"Darn it!" the red eyed woman said as she served the ball with all her might, making it collide at the top middle of stacked cans.

'Why can't I beat her?' she growled at the thought, as she once more, served the ball with all her might, making the whole stack, collapse when it hit the center target.

* * *

><p>Out of the corner of the tennis area, a certain raven haired woman was watching from behind the scenes, having her mysterious smirk.<p>

* * *

><p>"Gyah!" Kaname served once more with nothing to hit other than the ground, though, this time, bashing her racket afterwards on the floor and made sure that it was broken.<p>

Then, from the bushes came a rustling sound, alerting Kaname as the sound became more audible.

"Who's there?" she asked as she glared at the bush.

"You didn't have to actually break your racket, Kenjou." Chikaru said coolly.

"Humph... it's just you," she paused, then spoke "what do you want?" with coldness as she took an extra racket and some tennis balls from her bag.

"Well, I couldn't help, but notice the loud sound that came here while I was taking my stroll." it's true, Chikaru does her strolls to see if there's anyone troubled by something or someone.

"It doesn't concern you." still, the cold voice remained as she restacked the cans.

"You've got an impressive serve, I must say." Chikaru brightly said, trying to get through the girl, which to no avail, did not affect Kaname.

"So, it was you who was spying on me." the red eyed hawk said as she served the ball once more, this time, missing the cans by a long-shot.

"What if I am?" Chikaru inquired as she started walking towards Kaname and halted beside her.

"Humph, whatever you just did was like stalking, that I have to admit is rather unusual, coming from someone like you, Minamoto." another serve was made.

"I just happen to pass by, that's all." Chikaru, still composed.

"Whatever." she served, again, missing the targets.

Chikaru, seeing this, took the racket and a ball from Kaname's hands.

"What are you-?" cutting her off with a sound, Chikaru served the ball and hit the stack, knocking every single can to the ground with a thud.

As if in slow motion, Kaname's anger rose and snapped at Chikaru "Why the fuck did you knock out the cans?"

"I just felt like hitting it." Chikaru bluntly said as she attempted to hand the racket to Kaname, but her wrist was grabbed by the cold left hand of the Spican.

"Let's have a game." Kaname alleged, tightining her grip on the wrist to make sure that the owner doesn't have a choice.

Chikaru sensed this and replied "Sure, but let's have a condition."

"What would that be?"

"If I win, tell me why you're frustrated."

"And if I win?"

"I'll be your servant of all sorts."

'This looks promising.' Kaname thought of all the possibilities if Chikaru was to become her servant "You're on!" she replied, eager to beat the Lulim President.

* * *

><p>Since Chikaru didn't have any racket, she used the racket from before when she knocked down the stack of cans and luckily for her, the sleeveless white hooded jacket and black jeans with red rubber shoes were enough for her to able to run while being comfortable from the process.<p>

"Looks like I win." the winner said after the game.

"Who knew... *Huff*... that you could... *Huff*... could play like that... *Huff*... Minamoto." Kaname said as she wiped her sweat and drank her bottle of water.

"You're quite good yourself, Kenjou, no wander why you're called 'The Hawk of Tennis', here." Chikaru replied as she too, wiped her sweat.

"So, keep your end of the bargain, what's been bothering you?" Chikaru added as she sat on the bench, opposite to where Kaname was seated, but still sat together on the same bench.

"I bet you already know." Kaname said as she looked at the sky, her feautures, softening a little at the presence of the Lulim President.

"It's Ootori, ain't it?"

"Yeah..."

"Envy?"

"Yeah."

Chikaru sighed, she knew that Kaname was jealous of Amane, but not this much.

"But, it's got to be more than just envy, correct?" she asked as she locked eyes with the ruby eyed girl.

"Yeah, but telling you would rather lower my esteem." Kaname said as she closed her eyes and wrapping her right arm around the Lulim President's shoulders.

"You know, if Momomi would see us, she'd definitely kill me." Chikaru teased as she elbowed her friend.

"So, you're in love with Amane?" she added.

"I don't know..." speechless for the first time, Kaname couldn't voice out her complicated thoughts.

"What do you think about her?"

"I hate her, yet I love her, gyah!" she paused and then added "I just don't know, I feel like kissing her to make her feel some remorse."

"Then you're not in love with her." Chikaru voiced out as she lay her head on the Spican Vice-president's shoulder.

"How is that so?" for the first time, Kaname looked at Chikaru.

"That's because, you're just envious, you just can't control yourself when you're angry, you just can't control it... you just hate losing and that thing you hold is called 'Envy', that's why it's not love." Chikaru said, her features, glinted some despair.

"I know, that's why..." Kaname said, reminiscing the past.

"That's why, we broke up." Chikaru finished.

"Yeah, the times I spent with you." Kaname articulated.

"Now you're getting all sentimental with me?" Chikaru giggled as she sat straight on the bench.

For the first time in a while, Kaname had a genuine smile "You sure are something, Chikaru."

"Now you call me by my first name? You sure you didn't hit your head or something?" Chikaru teased once more.

"To think I'd finally say to you that I loved the times we spent together." Kaname said, blushing from her statement.

But, it's true, even though she had Momomi, she still loved Chikaru under any circumstances, and even though she had so many girlfriends before, she knew that she'd continue on loving both Momomi and Chikaru, but her choice would always be Momomi and Chikaru knew that for a fact, that's why she had to let her go.

"In the end, you chose the girl you know that would last." Chikaru voiced out, rather, with a sad, yet reassuring smile.

"Humph..." Kaname said, returning to her cold demeanor "but... I still love you, though and all I can say is that you should stop stalking me, Stalker-chan. And, I'm glad that we became friends and I'm sorry if I'm like this, cranky, I mean." she finished as she stood up.

"Well, apology accepted and all I can advise to you right now is that, don't try beating Amane, but don't stop on improving yourself, because for me, you'll always be the winner, Dope." Chikaru alleged as she used her ex-lover's nickname as a little teasing.

"And...?" Kaname knew for a fact that she still wasn't finished, Chikaru always had something to say.

"And, I just wanted to say that I do still love you." Chikaru alleged as she took her first step, but halted as soon as her left wrist was grabbed by Kaname's right hand.

"Any advise you could give me with Momomi?" Kaname desperately tried to keep her talking, but her voice didn't show the impression she wanted.

"Make up with her, okay?"

By this time, Chikaru was trying to let go of her friend's grip for she was uncomfortable.

"Before you go, I heard you're in love and don't ask about the sources, so is it true?"

"Yes."

Kaname felt her heart ache, jealousy and relief as the girl who tried to smile and be strong, finally found someone that she can love other than her.

"Who is it?"

"Cheska Ramos..." Chikaru trailed off.

"Never heard of her."

"She's my first love." with that said, Kaname became speechless and let go of Chikaru's wrist with a blank expression.

"I think it's about time you go back to Momomi, you really need to spend more time with her if you want to feel better." Chikaru giggled as she turned around to face Kaname.

"What's with that face? I'm going already, so cut me some slack."

"I can imagine Momomi yelling right now." Chikaru said as the two women heard a yell near their area.

"Shit." was all Kaname could muster.

* * *

><p>With a sudden change of atmosphere, Chikaru looked at Kaname with a stern face and poised herself straight.<p>

"I want you to promise me one thing." Chikaru voiced out as she kept her stern face.

"What is it?" Kaname inquired as she looked at the girl.

"Stop cutting yourself and try to move on once your heart gets broken, okay?" with that said, Chikaru started to another direction, leaving a stern faced Kaname.

And with one sigh from the Spican and saying the one sentence with her cold, yet cool demeanor "I can't promise you that." before she turned around and welcomed the embrace that was given to her by her girlfriend.

After the hug, Momomi inquired "Was that Chikaru?"

"Yeah." Kaname said as she broke off the hug and packed her things up.

"What did you two do?" Momomi asked, filled with jealousy and curiosity, seeing as though that she knew for a fact that Chikaru was a girl that Kaname treasured.

"I asked for advise."

"And what did you ask for?"

"About Amane."

"What did she say about it?"

"I'm not in love with her, as simple as that, was what she made me realize."

"You know, sometimes I can't understand why your relationship fell apart." Momomi said as she helped Kaname pack.

"It's because we're too different."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Other than her being a Leo and me being a Scorpio which signs aren't compatible, we disagree on most stuff, because whatever she likes, I hate and whatever I like, she hates it sometimes and that's where most of our arguments came from, but hey, that's life."

"So, she sometimes pisses you off."

"Most of the times, but I sometimes piss her off too, yet I loved her, still."

"You mean, you 'Love' without the 'D' at the end?" Momomi teased.

"Nah, with the 'D', and besides, she has that Cheska Twat." Kaname said with venom, her temperature boiling a little and cooled down as fast as it came.

"But, they're not yet together." Momomi replied.

"How did you know?"

"She's not some idiot to go in a relationship if she still loves someone else, you know? Even if we're not close, I'd still know that much about her."

"Shit." was the word Kaname could only say.

"But, still, you're friends with her, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Momomi finished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ~Alright, Lol is here!**

**Please don't ask about 'Cheska Ramos'...**

**At any rate, please be aware that I brought the concept of moving on in here and friendship, not that much romance, well, in my perspective, that is.**

**Please review if you've got the time and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**


End file.
